


Baker's Dozen

by mercyrose



Category: Benedict - Fandom, Benedict Cumberbatch/OFC - Fandom, Cumberbatch - Fandom, Movie Star - Fandom, Original Female - Fandom, Tom Hardy - Fandom, Tom Hardy/OFC - Fandom, sexy - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyrose/pseuds/mercyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie Vincent got the opportunity of a lifetime to cater her desserts for a billionaire's party . She and her best friend Dale Cummings leave the small island of Trinidad and Tobago and head to London. At the party Marie sees a very familiar face. And the man attached to that face has an interest in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first work that I am publishing, it was started at the behest of my bff, hope you guys enjoy it. Please feedback will be appreciated.

Baker’s Dozen

Tom rubbed his eyes as he walked down the stairs. God he hated bloody mornings. Truth be told ever since he and Charlotte broke up he hated them even more. He entered the small kitchen in the apartment he had been staying in since the breakup. He made a cup of coffee and sipped the hot brew as he walked to his stoop to get the morning paper. He took the paper back to his desk and threw it on the kitchen counter, it fell open to the celebrity pages and he felt his breath leave his body as he saw a picture of Charlotte on the arm of some footballer. 

 

“TOM HARDY”S FIANCEE MOVES ON!!!” the headline screamed at him. Even though he knew he shouldn’t he skimmed the article. Nothing new really stood out. It just detailed their messy breakup four months before and stated how he had basically become a recluse refusing to work. Well that was actually kind of true. He had really believed this relationship would go the distance. Charlotte had know him so well and put up with his erratic moods without complaint. Then one day it was just over. Tom slumped into a chair and sighed. This needed to stop, the moping wasn’t doing him any good and obviously Charlotte had moved on. He wished that his son was here to offer some distraction but he was on a vacation with his mother and wouldn’t be back for a while. Just then his cell phone vibrated. 

“Tom got an invite to a James McGruer event, got a +1 with your name on it. Won’t take no for an answer.  
Ben”

Benedict had been trying to get him to come out since the breakup with no success. Well Tom was ready to hit the road again. And billionaire James McGruer threw the best parties with the fittest girls. Maybe flirting with some random hot girl would get his mind right. Tom picked up his phone and texted.

“I’ll be there, just come meet me.”

Tom threw the phone aside and hoped that this was a good idea. His phone vibrated.

“ :) “

********  
Marie’s foot tapped nervously. She couldn’t believe it. Two days ago she was running a fledgling pastry business in Trinidad and now here she was on a first class trip to London to cater the desserts for a billionaire’s daughter’s birthday party. James McGruer had happened to taste her cakes when she catered a business conference he attended and next thing she knew he was singing her praises and sticking first class tickets to London in her face. She ran her hands through her curly hair and her foot tapping sped up. 

Dale, her best friend looked over sympathetically.  
“Girl don’t be nervous. You deserve this. The reason you’re here is because your cakes are the shit. They’re the bomb dot com and yes I just broke out a busted ass cliche to describe your cakes.”

Marie smiled and looked at her best friend. Dale with her cocoa skin, bright eyes and full lips was gorgeous but didn’t seem to realise it, she was also the loudest, funniest person Marie knew. A perfect compliment to Marie’s more introverted nature. Almost all the trouble they ever got into was because Dale had a bright spontaneous idea that just had to be executed. But Marie was glad she was here, because without Dale here the whole adventure would be a bit dull, and that was a testament to Dale being a force of nature because this was the most exciting thing that ever happened to her. 

Dale’s eyes twinkled. 

“You know what’ll make you feel better? Alcohol. Two Jack and cokes and you’ll be feeling as right as rain. There I go with the cliches again! Anywhoo as your baker’s assistant I insist that you have at least one drink.” Dale’s smile grew mischievous 

“Oh you mean add alcohol on top of my crazy nerves? That seems like a horrible idea Dale. Oh and by the way I’ll actually need you to assist me with this order, Though I know you don’t actually bake.” Marie’s foot resumed it’s tapping

“Don’t worry Mar, I did extensive research on the flight here. Well that and how to snag a rich billionaire husband. McGruer’s single you know!! Stewardess, can I have a Jack and coke for me and my nervous friend please.”

Marie sighed. This could be the best time of her life once she made it out alive.

******  
Today was the day. Marie and Dale had arrived a week before the party which was barely enough time for them to prepare everything but they worked day and night sourcing ingredients, and confirming exactly what the client wanted. Marie didn’t even have time to appreciate the amazing digs that they were in. Mr. McGruer had insisted that the two stay at his place. Marie’s sleeping quarters was larger than her place back home. McGruer had been nothing but helpful, giving Marie access to his black card and insisting that they had an unlimited budget. Dale also had come through big time for Marie. Though she couldn’t do the more technical decorating aspects, she washed dishes and measured ingredients and generally worked just as hard as Marie did and more importantly, when Marie felt like crying and running away to Mexico Dale kept her spirits high with rude jokes and hugs. 

So now here they were and Marie felt slightly sick to her stomach. Everything had been prepared and stored the day before. the only major thing they had to do was to put the five layer birthday cake for McGruer’s 15 year old daughter together. And carry it out. When he saw the array of cupcakes and pastries and the birthday cake he insisted that the two girls bring it out so everyone would see who the chef was. This was the part that had Marie feeling slightly queasy. Mingle? Talk to a bunch of filthy rich strangers? What if they hated the cake? Marie put her head in her hands and whimpered slightly. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Dale looking down at her. 

“Don’t worry you’ll be awesome. You’ll become a rich famous pastry chef and buy your best friend a Mercedes Benz. “

Marie sighed. 

“God we’ll look so unglamourous next to all those famous people.”

Dale shook her head,

“ Girl we’ll be fine. wearing the white uniforms were a good idea. We look professional and smart.”

“At least I wish that I was as tall as you were,” Marie looked at herself in the mirror, “Why am I so short? Especially since you look like a damn model.”

“With these hips? Anyway you’re 5’4” not 4’5” plus you have the petite thing going for you.”

Just then Mr. Mc Gruer’s assistant poked her head in the room. 

“Ladies, it’s time for you to bring out the cake. The cupcakes have been a hit so far. Can’t wait to see the cake.”

The assistant’s praise made the butterflies doing pirouettes in Marie’s stomach ease up a bit.

She looked at Dale and gave what she hoped was a confident smile

“Let’s go.

*****

Tom sipped at a glass champagne. He and his therapist had decided that he could start back drinking if he wanted to because that side of personality, the one that became addicted to drink was good and gone. And he definitely needed a drink after an hour in this particular party. 

“Sorry mate, you said no to all the good parties, and I was pretty desperate for you to see the light of day. “ Benedict’s voice held a hint of laughter. Tom glanced at the taller man on his right and snorted. A waitress passed with some of those cupcakes on a sliver platter. Tom snagged one and took a rather large bite.

“At least it’s not all a waste,” he said with his mouth full.

“ These cupcakes are amazing. Who the hell did Jack get to do the catering?”

Benedict shrugged.

“I heard it’s somebody that Jack met when he went on a business trip to the Caribbean. I do believe that you’ll get a chance to meet them. Because here comes the main attraction.”

Tom looked to where Benedict pointed and saw two women coming toward the party with a large pink and purple cake between them. Both girls were gorgeous and they seemed fresh and young compared to some of the over botoxed mothers that Tom and Ben had to fend off. One of the girls in particular caught his eye. She was short with cafe au lait skin and curly hair that she had attempted to put in a severe bun, but some of the tight curls escaped and Tom could just imagine her letting her hair go and the curls falling on his chest. 

Tom cleared his throat. Wow that had come out of nowhere fast. His eyes however were drawn back to the girl. She was slim though not skinny and he could tell by the way her rather boring clothes strained and stretched that she was curved in all the right places. She had put the cake down and faced the crowd who were atwitter at the sight of the beautiful cake. Tom wondered who she was and how he could get to know her. Most likely she was the assistant to the chef. 

Just then Jack stepped forward and said in a loud voice,

“Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce our pastry chef for the evening, Maire Vincent.”

He placed his hand on her waist and Tom felt a little flush of jealousy at the fact that Jack was touching her. What was going on with him? Wait she was the chef? Tom felt a surge of admiration. He glanced at Ben, who was starting forward intently. Once again Tom felt worried, was Ben interested too? He couldn’t let that happen. Clearly he had a very visceral reaction to her and she might be good to help him forget some of his troubles. He began to maneuver through the crowd toward her. Just then her eyes caught his and he saw some recognition in them. Good. That would make it a bit easier he supposed. Because he had to have this girl.

*****  
Marie was smiling and shaking hands when she felt someone staring at her. She looked around and saw a devastatingly handsome man burning holes through her coveralls with his eyes. Wait a minute, was that Tom Hardy?


	2. Chapter 2- 'Oh I enjoyed the lips too'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Chapter 2. Thanks for all the views and Kudos. I am open to comments. Once again thank you guys. Please note that this chapter is a little shorter. But the really good stuff is coming soon!!!!

Chapter 2

The closer Tom got to her the more his lust grew. He finally reached in front of her and had no words. She was even more gorgeous up close. She had large brown eyes framed with thick black lashes, she stared up at him and licked her lips nervously. Tom felt himself starting to get hard. God he felt like a teenager. He smiled crookedly at her.

“The cakes were amazing. You’re amazing.”

Marie heard a squeak from Dale and she knew that her friend had just noticed who she was talking to. Tom Hardy, actor and one of Marie’s biggest Hollywood crushes. And he was looking at her the way people sometimes looked at her cakes. Hungrily. His blue green eyes pierced into hers and Marie was rendered speechless. Just then he bit his lip and looked like a naughty schoolboy. Suddenly Marie’s tongue was released from its paralysis.

“I’m happy you enjoyed the lips...I mean the cakes. We worked very hard on them.”

She grabbed his hand, which he didn’t offer, and shook it frantically.

He just smiled that smile again.

“Oh I enjoyed the lips too.” His gaze dropped to her mouth and Marie swore that she saw his eyes darken slightly. Oh Buddha, Tom motherfucking Hardy was flirting with her!

Tom continued to stare at Marie even though he knew he should stop, because he felt like he was about to do something silly, like kiss her maybe, or at least touch her delicious lips. He raised his hand slowly and lightly grazed her full bottom lip. She stood there frozen and Tom felt his dick get even harder. When he felt her breath on his hand he was lost. He had to taste her. He leaned forward.

“Tom, are you terrorizing the poor chef?”

Benedict’s deep voice broke the trance that Tom had found himself in. Good God he was about to kiss a stranger in the middle of a party with over one hundred people watching.

Benedict stretched out his hand to Marie.

“Benedict Cumberbatch, lovely to meet you and your companion Ms. Vincent. Perhaps when the festivities are over you and your friend would join us for drinks? Clearly Tom would like to get to know you better.”

Marie didn’t know what to say, luckily Dale was there to rescue her.

“We would love to come out for drinks, maybe see a couple of night spots. We haven’t gotten a lot of time for sightseeing since we’ve been here.”

Marie admired how even Dale’s voice sounded, because she knew that Dale was a huge Benedict Cumberbatch fan. She even had a teddy bear named Benedict for crying out loud. But there she was speaking clearly and even smiling. Marie on the other hand had stood silently while Tom Hardy stared at her and had been struck speechless. Just then Dale said something to Benedict and he chuckled deeply.

“Yes Tom is rather intense,” Marie heard him say.

“Intense, that’s a good way to put it,” Dale snickered.

“You have a beautiful accent, where in the Caribbean are you from?” Benedict asked casually.

Dale’s composure broke a little at the question and she let out a small cough.

“Um, Trinidad and Tobago.” She managed.

Marie glanced back at Tom, who was watching the interaction between the two with a little smile on his face. God he had gorgeous lips. He turned to look at her and his smile grew a little.

“So what time can we pick you two up?”

Marie hesitated. Should she do this? Clearly this guy wanted to have sex with her and accepting an invitation to go anywhere with him would make it seem that she wanted him too, which she did, but she didn’t know if she was up to being a notch on this man’s bedpost.

Once again Dale answered before Marie had a chance to.

“Nine should be great. See you guys then.”

She gave Benedict a wink and dragged Marie off behind her.


	3. Chapter 3 - 'You look stunning'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys chapter 3. Once again hope you guys are enjoying it. Thank you as usual for all the reads and Kudos. I have the next chapter primed and ready to go so that should be up soon!!!

Marie stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom and looked over her outfit. She chose a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and black boots with a red scooped neck top that gave a hint of cleavage. She was a DD and could easily make a top look pretty slutty, but she thought she looked sexy without crossing that line.

Dale walked in and her outfit was similar to Marie’s only her jeans were black and skintight and showed off her curves to perfection. Dale had paired the jeans with a green top with long sleeves and a low scooped back. 

“Whoo girl you look fly!!”

Dale came and stood next to her and admired their reflections. ‘

“Girl we’re getting some celebrity cock tonight!!”

Marie blushed.

“Dale, I’m not sure…”

Dale frowned. 

“Not sure of what? Whether or not you want Tom Hardy to drag his sexy lips all over your body? Girl did you see the way he looked at you? Like you were the last glass of water in a desert? I know it has been a while since you...you know. But you and Mark broke up two years ago and two years is a lot of time to go without some man flesh. Anyway you have to do it, for all the fangirls out there who would give their left tit to fuck Tom Hardy!”

Marie smiled. 

“Well one night stands aren’t my thing, but this has to be an exception to the rule.”

Marie squealed and ran and dove on the bed and began kicking her feet up in the air.

“Oh my God I’m going to fu…”

There was a knock on the door and Jack McGruer stuck his head in. Marie froze in mid kick. Mr McGruer smiled. 

“Ladies I believe your dates are here. I know both Tom and Benedict and they’re both great guys and you girls should have fun. And clearly Tom was quite smitten with you Marie.”

They grabbed their purses and headed out where their dates waited.

******

Tom stood next to Ben’s Bentley and rubbed his shoulder nervously. He had been a bundle of nerves since he met Marie. Ben tried to him to calm down but it was to no avail. He had never been so attracted to a woman at first glance. Now that a couple of hours had passed, he was even more nervous. What if their initial meeting was a fluke? What if the lightning attraction he had felt was no longer there? Tom shrugged to himself, if it did he could still have a fun night. Actually he kind of hoped that it did go away, maybe then he wouldn’t be so intense. 

The gates opened and the two girls came out. Any hope Tom had of a relaxed night disappeared as soon as he saw her in that low necked top with her cleavage swelling slightly.He felt his dick, which had clearly reverted to its 15 year old self begin to harden. Tom watched as she walked up to him hips swaying slightly. She stood in front of him and smiled. She seemed less nervous than their initial meeting, he liked it, she wore the confidence well.

“You looking stunning,” his voice raked over Marie, making her shudder slightly. She was mortified to find that her nipples had gotten hard. Just at the sound of his voice. She was so screwed. Maybe he wouldn’t notice the effect he had on her. 

Just then his eyes dropped to her breast. Shit hopefully he hadn’t noticed. The lazy smile he gave her told her different. She open her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Dale who had already gotten in the car.

“As hot as it is watching you two of you eye fuck each other. Can we get going? I haven’t had a drink in an entire week because of the baking bonanza that we engaged in.”

Marie released the breath that she didn’t know she was holding. Thank God Dale piped up when she did, Tom made her lose all her inhibitions, made her do things that she wouldn’t normally do. Tom smiled slightly and opened the car door for her to enter. She slid into the car and felt her whole body clench at his closeness as he climbed in after her. He immediately took her hand in his and began tracing lazy figure 8’s in her palm. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to say something, anything to break the sexual tension that was threatening to stifle her. Once again she didn’t have an opportunity to formulate any words as Tom’s lips engulfed hers.


	4. Chapter 4 - 'needing to taste more of her'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to post this next chapter. It's getting good!!!!!

Tom didn’t plan on kissing her so soon, But then he looked down into her beautiful face in the dark shadows of the car and he just had to taste her. And as his lips moved over hers slowly he knew that the kiss would just be the beginning. Her mouth opened slightly under his and he felt himself stir. He caressed her lips slowly with his tongue and then slipped it in between her opened lips, she pressed herself closer to him and he savoured the feel of her breast against his chest. 

He slipped his hand under the hem of her shirt, his fingers gently exploring the soft skin he found there. She moaned against his mouth at the skin to skin contact. That moan broke something in Tom and the kiss went from gentle to something...less gentle. The kiss deepened and became almost rough in its intensity. Tom’s hand began to roam more freely, up, up until he found her left breast covered in lace. He massaged her pebbled nipple in his hand and reveled at the little sounds she made under him. He pushed her on her back and settled himself on top of her, his erection nestled between the warmth of her thighs. Tom looked down at Marie, her hair spread on the leather seats, lips swollen chest heaving and his cock got even harder, which he didn’t even think was possible. He lowered his head again, wanting, needing to taste more of her.

********  
Tom kissed her again and Marie couldn’t believe it. Tom Hardy was ravaging her. Her thoughts soon dissolved, as Tom slipped his hand up her top again her kneaded her breast and she arched against him and felt his erection press into her. She ground her hips against him and she shivered as he growled into her neck. His hands wandered blindly to the button on her jeans and Marie tensed slightly, should she stop him? Was this going too far? was she going to have sex with him right here in Benedict Cumberbatch’s car? He undid the button and slipped his hand in between them tracing the top of her underwear, Marie felt her breath leave her entirely. His hand inched lower and lower until they reached her slick folds, Marie moaned loudly, Tom’s hand continued its exploration meeting little resistance. she arched against his palm willing him to go further, to touch her deeper.


	5. "I want you to look at me when you..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys it has been an age and I apologise. Things are getting heated.

Dale

Dale heard a muffled moan behind her and she was afraid to look around, well not that afraid, she stole a glance in the back seat, it was really just a tangle of limbs and hair. And she was pretty sure that Tom Hardy was fingering her best friend. Well that escalated quickly. Dale smiled to herself happy that Marie was getting her freak on. She turned to Benedict who was focusing rather intently on the road. 

“If i were you I would definitely get the car cleaned after tonight.”

Benedict let out a chuckle.

“Yes I already have the text to my detailer composed in my mind, “ he glanced at her quickly. 

‘I am happy that they’re having fun. Tom’s been having a rather rough go of it recently.” 

“Yeah Marie has been so focused on work that she hasn’t had time for any male...liaisons for quite a while. “

A moan punctuated the conversation. And Dale snickered.

“And she’s definitely jumping in feet, well more like pussy first.” 

Benedict sputtered. 

‘Wow are you always this…”

“Obnoxious? Forward? Rude?” Dale offered.

“I was going to say funny,”

“oh well than yes, I am always this hilarious, I just can’t help it.”  
Benedict smiled at her as the car began to slow down. He turned into a carpark,and pulled into an available parking space near to a large well lit building. He turned to the back seat. 

“All right you two. We’re here. And Tom I pretty sure it’s extra to remove sperm from leather, so you owe me.”

********

Tom vaguely heard Benedict's voice in some dim part of his mind, but he paid it no attention. He was fully focused on the woman below him who was squirming under his hands. He pushed his fingers a little deeper and was rewarded with a loud moan. Her breathing sped up and Tom knew she was about to cum. His fingers slipped in and out, building up a rhythm as Marie's breath grew more and more shallow. Some part of him knew this was too much, being this brazen. Bringing her to orgasm in front of their friends but he couldn't stop. 

"Open your eyes." His voice sounded rough and animalistic even to his own ears.

" I want you to look at me when you cum."

Marie opened her eyes and looked up at Tom. It was like he was peering into her soul. And his fingers never stopped moving. Marie felt her toes start to tingle. This was going to be a big one. 

***********

Dale

Dale's mouth hung open slightly. What in the ever loving fuck was going on back there? She had expected some heavy petting but this was on a different level. A hott, dirty, dirty level. One that she should definitely not be privy to. She turned to Benedict who had turned a very peculiar shade of red. 

"I think we should get out. Just leave the keys in the car, hmm? 

Ben nodded at her suggestion and got out slowly as he mumbled something about resale value. Dale smiled to herself as she closed the door behind her. Man this trip was exceeding all her expectations so far. 

***********

Marie heard the car door close. But its sound was muffled by the roaring in her ears. She panted as Tom growled against her lips, his eyes never leaving hers. And his hand? His dangerous, amazing fingers? They. Never. Stopped. Moving. 

Marie knew that by now her moaning had to have gotten loud. But it didn't matter. The London bridge could collapse and it would still be a whisper to the sound of her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Her toes began curl as the orgasm crashed on her. Marie's back arched so hard that it cracked. Her cries were captured by Tom's hot mouth. Shudders racked her body and Marie felt a tear slide down her cheek. Her breath hitched and she was pretty sure she was dead. She took a few more moments to allow her breathing to get back to normal, and her heart rate down to speeding instead of the blistering pace it was pounded at. 

As she settled down something settled over her. The feelings that swirled around her body were difficult and too numerous to explain. What had she just done? The silence in the car stretched slowly. Marie had to fill it. She would go mad if she let it go on any longer. What did he think of her? Did he think she was a slut? Oh God.

'Well that was...' Marie groped for the appropriate word. 

"Fantastic, amazing, mind-blowing?" Tom filled in. And Marie felt her heart skip a beat. She met his eyes and saw the lust and admiration mingled together. He smiled at her broadly and Marie felt a smile tug at her lips. 

"That, was the first of many." Tom groaned slightly as he pushed off of her. He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. 

Marie looked down the length of Tom's body. One thing jumped out at her. One very hard and obvious thing.

"Oh," Marie mumbled

"You didn't get to cum."

Tom paused. 

"You shouldn't talk like that." Tom grimaced. 

Marie's smile got bigger. Now that she felt more comfortable her mischievous side was coming out. 

"Why shouldn't I talk like that? Because you don't like women to talk dirty?" She grinned up at him. 

Tom nipped her bottom lip , making her squeal. 

"No you shouldn't talk like that because if you do my cock will get even harder."

Marie's hand brushed gently over his zipper causing Tom to groan loudly. 

"Harder?" Marie tapped her lip. 

"I'll need proof that it's possible."

Marie's grip got a little firmer and Tom thrust against her hand. He buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply. 

"Marie, you really should not start something you cannot finish."

"And you should not assume you know what I can and cannot finish. " And with those words she deftly zipped his pants down and slid her hand into his pants. 

Tom bit out a curse as his body clenched. What the fuck was she doing to him. He felt her hand wrap around his throbbing dick and he nearly lost it. Tom felt his balls tighten and felt a stirring of fear. He couldn't be close to cumming already. What was he? Fourteen? Tom open his mouth to stop her before he embarrassed himself totally, but before he could she gave a little squeeze and any words he was attempting to formulate fled his mind. Oh God. Oh God. Oh...  
A loud knock on the glass made Marie jump and also succeeded in loosening the vice grip she had on his cock. Tom sighed in relief as Marie's friend's face appeared in the window. It was hard to hear what she was saying but by her gesticulating Tom could get the gist. Get the fuck out of the car you pervs. Tom looked down at Marie and smiled. 

"I guess we should take a rain check?" She looked slightly disappointed but nodded. 

Tom eased off of her and looked on as she got herself into some semblance of order. Her hair framed her face like a curly halo and he was pretty sure that was a love bite on her neck. She turned to him once she had finished and gave him a small smile. 

"Well we should get going shouldn't we," she said in that lilting accent of hers. It was Tom's turn to nod mutely. Truth be told he didn't want to leave the car, he wanted to strip her naked and bury himself balls deep into her and make her beg for more. But if he did that he might cause an unbreakable crack in his relationship with Benedict which he was sure was already strained after their mini sex show. So he fought his instinct and followed her out of the car into the cold crisp night.


End file.
